


Look at this Food (Isn't it Neat?)

by iCeDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Twitter Post, Hamburger Date, Hamburgers, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Dean, Prince Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/pseuds/iCeDreams
Summary: Dean swims up to shore and steals one of the best things he's ever tasted.





	Look at this Food (Isn't it Neat?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oskn8989](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oskn8989).
  * Inspired by [釣れた釣れた](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469796) by oskn8989. 



One day a merman peeks from the froth on the coast to find a picnic by the shore. It is on a checkered cloth with these round porcelain objects and glittering silver. In the middle of the white circles are two squishy foamy things with some kind of meat.

Darting a look around, the mermaid sees that no one was attending the food. So he swipes the round-squishy-thing and takes a bite. Flavor explodes in his mouth! It is smoky and juicy and so good.  おいし！It’s better than all the fish and all the seaweed combined! He must have it! (He could do without the pickles though, his mother pickles seaweed and blergh. And the green leafy thing was terrible. It tastes worse than seaweed that Sammy makes him eat… is it landweed?)

Sadly, the next few days he returns to the beach, no one leaves this round-fluffy-meat-thing alone! And even worse! When humans do leave it, it is high above the waterline! Still, he persists hiding behind his rock, waiting, waiting patiently for someone to neglect his precious foodstuffs.

He gets his chance when high tide comes and again someone left him a nice patchwork cotton with this delicious-round-thing. He steals it and munches happily. Unfortunately for him, in his gusto, he did not notice the tide recede.

Vexed, he stares at the sand he has to crawl through with his prize to reach home. He was about to try the return trip when someone with eyes the color of the sea picks him up. “So you’re my hamburger thief, huh?” 

The merman looks at the yummy-circle-thing he’s holding and lifted it up. “Hamburger?”

“Yes,” the man responds. “That is a hamburger.” 

Hamburger. Naming things is very important. The merman nibbles on his stolen hamburger with satisfaction.

The man smiles. “And you are adorable.” 

“No, I’m Dean!” the merman protests. This human must not get his name wrong.

The man laughs.

From that day on, the man (Prince Cas!) always leaves Dean a hamburger on white porcelain (plate) by the sea. And he, in exchange, gets to nuzzle (kiss!) Dean on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wrote this for a Japanese national, I put in a single Japanese word for Dean (seeing as he's a mermaid and all and gets to have a different language from Cas XD Work with me here)
> 
> おいし！ = oishi = delicious
> 
> * * *
> 
> Based on this twitter [post](https://twitter.com/oskn8989/status/1113474634089816065).


End file.
